


Best Father's Day Ever

by InsaneJuliann



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, and for once he admits that, just absolute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/pseuds/InsaneJuliann
Summary: Day 7: Happy Father's DayChris is determined to show his dad just how much he appreciates him this Father's Day. He recruits Buck to help him plan it out.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789495
Comments: 13
Kudos: 191





	Best Father's Day Ever

As soon as his dad disappeared into the kitchen to get more popcorn, Chris leaned over to tug Buck’s shirt sleeve for his attention. Looking curious, Buck leaned closer and Chris lifted his hand to help hide his whispered request.

Buck leaned back, grinning, and nodded. He settled in his seat like normal when Dad walked back in, only giving Chris a wink when Dad wasn’t looking.

Chris settled back as well, munching a handful of popcorn and grinning. He’d been thinking about it a lot while at camp, and he knew he only had a week to really get things set up, but with Buck’s help he was sure they could do it.

They’d give Dad the best Father’s Day ever.

~*~*~

Chris thought it was really funny how Buck kept calling him ‘Boss’ when they talked about Surprise Father’s Day plans. He’d say stuff like ‘you got it Boss’ and ‘what about Abuela’s tres leches cake Boss?’ and ‘what do you think Boss?’ when they shopped for decorations while Dad was helping Pepa with her yardwork.

Chris also got to ask Buck about his ideas, too. Buck was older than him so he had to have celebrated a lot of Fathers Days. But when he asked, Buck just shrugged and smiled.

“Nah. My family wasn’t much into celebrating stuff.”

“Not even Christmas?” Chris asked, upset.

“Nah.” Buck seemed really calm, like it didn’t bother him. But Chris thought maybe he seemed a bit sad, too. “Maddie and I would get each other presents, and we’d make, like, cookies, but that was it. When she first moved out though, we went crazy decorating her apartment.” He grinned down at Chris, and said, “But hey, you know who would have a lot of ideas for Father’s Day?”

“Who?”

“Bobby.”

Chris tilted his head. Bobby was even older than Dad, and he had kids. Chris would have thought to ask May, cause she had two dads – Bobby and Michael, which was really unfair Chris thought, he wanted two have two dads – but Bobby made sense too he guessed.

“Okay. Let’s ask him!”

Buck laughed, promising he’d talk to Bobby tomorrow and let Chris know.

Chris also got Carla’s help, and obviously Abuela’s and Pepa’s, and with Bobby’s help too they got a really cool party set up for his dad. It was set up at Abuela’s, who had convinced Dad to come visit in the afternoon before dinner. Chris had wrapped his present up and given it to Buck to hide two days ago, after buying it with Buck’s help. He gave Dad his card in the morning, crawling into bed with him and leaning close while Dad opened it.

Dad smiled, the real big and soft one he got when he was very happy, and gave Chris a kiss. “Thanks, I love it.”

Chris knew it was true cause Dad pinned it to the fridge, and all day when he saw it he got an extra big grin on his face.

He was real excited when they started to go to Abuela’s, but had to hide it so Dad didn’t know the secret. He hurried ahead of him, getting the door open and darting inside to the living room where the party was all set up. He grinned as he heard Dad behind him scolding him for just leaving the door open like that, and then-

Chris hadn’t ever seen Dad look so surprised and delighted before. Dad laughed and laughed, shaking his head, and came over to pick Chris up, spinning them around and pressing a big smacking kiss to Chris’ cheek.

“Were you in on this?”

“He was the mastermind,” Buck said, coming up next to them. “It was all his idea, Eddie.”

Dad looked at him, and Chris said, “I wanted you to know you’re the best dad ever.”

Dad’s smile got a little weird, and he squeezed Chris close. When he whispered that he loved Chris, his voice was a little crackly. Chris just hugged him back extra tight and let him know he loved Dad too.

Then it was party time. They ate food, and Dad opened presents – not just Chris’, but one from Abela and Pepa, and one from Buck – and then they had cake and watched some of Dad’s favorite movies.

When they went home, Buck came with them, and they stayed up watching another movie, too, Chris on the couch between them.

Half asleep, Chris decided to make Buck a card, too. He wasn’t Chris’ dad, but he was one of Chris’ best friends, and he’d helped Chris make his dad real happy today, so Chris owed him a thank you card. Buck liked getting cards.

He curled up into Dad when he picked Chris up, taking him to his bed. He mumbled another I love you and happy father’s day. Dad gave him another kiss on the head and told him he was a great kid and Dad was real lucky to have him.

Chris smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~

Eddie stepped into the living room to find Buck cleaning up the last of the glasses from the table.

“Hey,” he murmured, catching at one of Buck’s belt loops as he passed, tugging him in closer.

Buck went, one hand holding three glasses by the rims, smiling knowingly. “Hey.”

Eddie stretched up, kissing him soft and slow.

Buck hummed, pleased, and leaned back.

“Thanks. For helping Chris with all that today.”

“Wasn’t a problem,” Buck said quietly, looking at Eddie with that very specific soft look he got when talking about Chris. “He said he wanted to make sure you had the greatest Father’s Day ever so you’d know how much he loves you. How could I say no?”

Eddie smiled, shaking his head.

“You are, you know. A really fucking good dad.” Buck was giving him an earnest stare, head tilted down a bit and eyes locked on Eddie’s.

He smiled. Some days Eddie didn’t really believe that, and most days he could admit that he did the best he could and loved Chris, and that was all anyone could do.

“Happy Father’s Day,” Buck said, grinning. He leaned in and gave Eddie a quick kiss before pulling away, heading for the kitchen. “I’ll even do the dishes for you, just cause.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “There’s like five of them in there, you ass, it’s not like it’ll be that big a chore.”

“Whatever.”

It’d been a good day.

And for once, Eddie really felt like everything was just as it should be. He had his boyfriend and his kid with him, he’d spent the day with his family, and he felt like maybe he didn’t have it all together all the time, but he wasn’t as big a failure as he sometimes felt.

He felt, for the one day, that yeah, he was a pretty good dad.

He had to be, to have helped raise a kid as wonderful as Chris.


End file.
